1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a motor vehicle with a roof, which has at least one part that can be fully moved to allow the roof to be opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 199 26 474 A1 describes a convertible that allows two roof positions, namely, a completely closed position and a completely open position, especially in a high construction vehicle. To this end, the roof is divided transversely into several roof sections arranged one behind the other. However, besides the two specified roof positions, no others are possible. In addition, the conversion of the roof from its closed position to its open position and vice versa must be carried out with the vehicle stopped or nearly stopped, because a rear roof part makes an acute angle with the direction of travel as it is opened and therefore presents a large surface of attack to the airflow over the vehicle.